


Almost Angelic

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i cant stop writing fluff with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore and John being fluffy together but there's also a lot of sexual tension.





	Almost Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It took so many turns. It's midnight and evidently, this is what my brain decides to produce so late at night.

John slumped back into the chair and flipped over the page of the newspaper, feeling Theodore’s weight in his lap as the smaller man flipped through the TV channels, clearly never satisfied. 

‘No news on any of the others,’ John said, feeling a tiny wave of relief wash over him. ‘Not yet, anyway.’

‘Can ya believe we got out?’ Theodore asked, his eyes never leaving the TV. ‘I was sure my ass was never seein’ the outside of that prison ever again.’

‘Couldn’t have done it without Scofield,’ John said, eyes darting to the cartoons.

‘Sure hope Pretty’s okay, wouldn’t want a body like that goin’ to waste,’ Theodore mumbled. John needn’t look at him to know his tongue was sliding across his bottom lip.

‘I don’t think Michael was too happy about you tagging along, what with your… what did you call them, proclivities?’ John remarked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

‘I wasn’t tryin’ to kill ya, John, honest,’ the man said quickly, giving up on finding something to watch.

‘I’ll pretend you weren’t.’ 

‘People die all the time, I don’t know what ya’ll are worrying about,’ Theodore fell further into John. ‘Besides, I ain’t touched anyone for months now.’

‘You want an award?’ John wasn’t present in the conversation; his eyes wouldn’t shift from the paper in front of him.

‘It’s ‘cause of you, John. Ya satisfying me just right.’ Theodore shifted around so that his knees touched John’s waist. The taller man’s eyes flicked up to meet Theodore’s.

‘Yeah?’

‘I ain’t sayin’ I’m your bitch but I’m close to tuggin’ on ya pocket.’ Theodore’s fingers danced across John’s chest. He watched as they created invisible patterns on his shirt, admiring those fingers that had hugged his own multiple times when they took the risk of leaving the hotel room, those fingers that had worked so much pleasure out of him, had gripped onto his flesh as he returned the favour. 

‘Let’s see if you can keep it going, yeah?’ John said, only hoping Theodore could manage it.

‘As long as ya keep fuckin’ me raw, I won’t touch anyone else, John.’ 

‘You’ve got such a filthy mouth, Teddy,’ John tutted, bringing his thumb to slide across his bottom lip. He couldn’t help it; the glistening pink enticed him.

‘Only for you, John,’ the smaller man drawled before he tilted his head to push John’s thumb in-between his lips, sucking gently.

John let out a muffled groan at the sight of Theodore’s cheeks hollowed along with the sensation of his burning tongue dragging across the tip of his thumb. A sweet shiver ran up his neck seeing the Alabamian’s dark eyes wide and staring innocently at him, as though the man hadn’t taken life after life without remorse. Theodore looked almost angelic.

‘God, I love you,’ John rasped, pushing his thumb against the man’s tongue.

‘Damn, John, if I was the emotional type I’d be cryin’ just about now, ya never told me that before. Didn’t even know ya had a heart,’ Theodore grinned around his thumb before pulling away. 

‘You’re such a mood-killer,’ John huffed, watching Theodore move closer, and a few seconds later, feeling Theodore’s lips against his neck.

‘I didn’t say I don’t love ya too,’ the man on his lap whispered before John felt a burn against his skin. He knew instantaneously that Theodore was marking him.

‘Right,’ John snorted. ‘You don’t love anyone.’

‘I loved my cousin, ya know, the one you killed,’ Theodore said bitterly but carried on working on John’s neck.

‘A little too much, some might believe,’ John grinned but it fell seconds later when Theodore shot backwards, glaring at him. It was as though everything evil existing on Earth was being flung in his direction.

‘Fuck you, John,’ Theodore spat, wasting no time in climbing off the taller man and relocating to the bed. The covers were over his head and it was as though he was no longer in the room, or so he wished.

Many times they had fought and argued, sometimes letting it get so far as to turn physical, which was a big problem for two men that didn’t exactly have the freedom to up and leave whenever they felt like it.

‘Theodore?’ John whispered, clambering onto the bed. 

‘Fuck off, John,’ Theodore said, voice muffled. ‘You’re a bastard.’

‘It was a joke, Teddy, okay?’

‘It was a shit joke.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘Fuck off then,’ Theodore pulled the covers further over his head, it made no difference because his entire body was already engulfed entirely.

‘You’re gonna suffocate under there eventually,’ John pointed out, hoping to just see some part of Theodore so he could run his fingers along his skin.

‘I hope you suffocate, if ya don’t I’ll be happy to do it myself.’ 

‘Come on, Theodore,’ John sighed. ‘Why are you being so touchy?’ 

‘I ain’t ever fucked my cousin, John,’ Theodore said, the cover being thrown off so John was faced with a pouting face.

‘I believe you,’ John said, laying down so he could press his nose into the nape of the smaller man’s neck, that familiar scent invading his senses.

‘Shouldn’t’a said it-‘

‘Shouldn’t have said it, won’t imply it again. Promise,’ John interrupted, leaving a trail of gentle kisses up and down Theodore’s skin.

‘Ya better not, say it again and I won’t hesitate to accidentally slice your throat open… again,’ Theodore hissed, but at the same time, moved his body further into John’s. The taller man tried to ignore how Theodore’s behind rubbed up against him. 

‘Got it, Teddy.’ 

The room fell silent and their breathing almost matched up. 

‘…Y’know, I should get to rim ya for that, John,’ Theodore hinted, head turning slightly. 

‘You’re not rimming me,’ John protested.

‘But you insulted me, made me mad, I should get to-‘

‘No.’

‘I’d get all worked up doin’ it, John,’ Theodore said, twisting slightly. ‘If ya liked it, ya could fuck me and come twice.’

‘As lovely as it is, your tongue is going nowhere near my ass-‘

‘What about your tongue near my ass?’ Theodore asked.

John sighed. ‘Why does anyone’s tongue have to go near an ass?’

‘’Cause it’s called rimmin’, John, a tongue needs to go near-‘

‘Fine! Maybe… I’m not promising anything,’ John surrendered in order to give the man what he wanted to hear.

_______

‘John, just fuckin’ do it,’ Theodore sighed, elbows beginning to ache as they held his weight up on the bed.

‘This is weird, Theodore-‘

‘It’s weird ‘cause you’re making it weird, John, just use ya tongue.’ John let out a grunt of disproval. ‘If I could lick my own ass, John, I would, but I can’t, okay? So ya just gonna have to man up and do it. I’m aching, John, please,’ Theodore whimpered and sent goosebumps along John’s skin.

‘You’re insane,’ John muttered.

‘Maybe so- oh my God, John,’ Theodore let out a prolonged breath, fingers gripping the bedsheets. ‘Fuck, yes. Stop now and I’ll murder you.’ 

_____

Theodore’s breath was still heavy as they laid down together, John’s arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man’s waist.

‘Are we going to ignore the fact that you asked me to beat you?’ John spoke, breaking the silence that was just settling.

‘Yeah, John, I believe we are.’ Theodore’s voice cracked; most likely sore. He didn’t move a muscle.

‘Okay.’

‘John?’ 

‘Hm.’

‘I, uh, love ya too, I hate you but… I do too.’


End file.
